Pump stations according to the present invention are especially suitable for use in, for instance, water and sewer system installations in which water and waste water from one or more real estates are accumulated in such a pump station and then is pumped further for transport to a sewage treatment plant. It is typical for such pump stations that the tank has quite small diameter which makes service therein cumbersome.
Pump stations of this type comprises a tank and a pump unit that is lowerable into said tank. The pump unit is constituted by a pump, and an outlet pipe extending from said pump, as well as a connection claw arranged at the upper end of the outlet pipe. The connection claw is arranged at a level above the pump. During installation the pump unit is lowered into the tank by having the connection claw guided along guide wires or guide pipes that are mounted in the tank. When correct position is reached the connection claw dock with an outlet connection fixedly arranged in the tank. In order to make the pump station ready for operation, in the end long special tools is inserted into the tank in order to open a valve at the outlet connection.
This type of pump station answers its purpose well, however, problem may arise if the pump of the pump station has stopped to work and thereby is needed to be exchanged. In such cases the waste water rises above the valve of the outlet connection, which thereby may be difficult to locate and maneuver.
Thereto, specific guide wires/guide pipes and specific attachments of these in the tank are needed, which adds costs and complexity to the pump station.